For contamination-free transfer of bulk goods such as from interim or end products, in particular in the pharmaceutical or food industry, suitable docking devices such as those described in EP 1 083 137 A1, EP 1 315 662 A1, EP 1 313 658 A1, and EP 554 096 A1 are increasingly used. The systems used for this purpose are based on the use of two coupling latches which are equipped with so-called (circular) semi or closing flaps, which when brought into contact with each other can be rotated around a shared axis, while the transfer channel is released or locked. In order to achieve a particularly high degree of freedom from contamination, it is not only important that the closing flaps present in the pipe nozzles guarantee a completely sealed locking, but also that the coupling latches that form the docking device are connected to each other in a firm and in particular, sealed manner during the entire transfer procedure. In particular, during the transfer of bulk goods, the docked-on state of the two coupling latches may not be lifted, including from external mechanical influences or by the transfer of bulk goods itself. For this purpose, locking units are regularly provided which firmly press together the pipe nozzles of the coupling latches which form the docking device or their seals, and hold them in this position for the entire duration of the transfer of the bulk goods. For example, according to an embodiment variant known from the prior art, the docked-on coupling latches can be bolted together. Furthermore, for example, bayonet latches can be provided which can be operated hydraulically.
The locking systems for the above-named docking devices which are known from the prior art are either cumbersome and time-intensive to operate, or technically complex. A further disadvantage is that locking units for docking devices known from the prior art are “propped on” as external components, and accordingly are not protected against damage while the coupling latches or the docking device are being handled.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to resort to locking units for docking devices which do not suffer from the disadvantages of the prior art, and which furthermore guarantee on a sustained basis a reliable and safe transfer of bulk goods.